Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Vehicle vision camera service calibration algorithms are common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in PCT Publication No. WO 2011/085489, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.